You Found Me
by Kira2667
Summary: SORATO Sora is depressed, and our favorite blond rockstar shows up to try and help. Songfic to You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. hopefully better than it sounds! my 1st fic, please R


AN- Ummm… Hi! This is my first ever attempt at Fanfiction. It is the creation of my twisted, crazy mind and listening to Kelly Clarkson's song _You Found Me_ about 12 times in a row.

Disclaimer- no, sadly I don't own Digimon, if I did there'd be a lot more Sorato and Takari in the series. I don't own _You Found Me_ either.

You Found Me

A lone figure stumbled unsteadily down the street. Her clothes clung to her slim frame, her dark, rich red hair hid her eyes and face from the unusual passer by, and it was impossible to distinguish the tears flowing down her cheeks from the heavy rain that poured down on the dark, overcast night. She finally collapsed, weeping, and curled up in a ball on the ground. Unnoticed by her, a tall, muscular man burst around the corner of the street, paused to look around, then spotted her and sprinted towards her.

Upon reaching her, he crouched down and shook her shoulder gently, murmuring, "Sora? Sora, c'mon, get up." The young woman, apparently in her late teens, slowly opened her eyes, revealing sad, dull orbs where there used to be bright, happy cinnamon eyes. With the help of the young man next to her, she raised herself to a sitting position and looked around with sad, yet wide- eyed, curiosity, as though she didn't quite remember how she got there. She then found herself gazing into the clearest, sky blue eyes she had ever seen, eyes that could only belong to one person…

"Matt." She sobbed, throwing her arms around the blond haired boy that had followed her through a downpour to find out what was the matter with his best friend, the girl he secretly loved.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

Matt stroked her back to soothe her until she'd stopped crying and calmed down enough to tell him what was wrong, still sniffing, she managed to choke out, "My father and sister died in a car crash this afternoon." Before giving in to sobs once more. Between gasps, she told him, "They… were the… only… ones that… truly cared…about… me!"

He discovered that when her mother came to tell her the news that evening, she had refused to believe it and had run away to escape it all. Her mother had been frantic when she didn't show up for dinner later on and had called Matt to see if he knew where she might be. He had almost given up when he noticed a distinctive head of red hair running through the rain.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

When she was finished talking, he realized that she was shivering, both from the rain and all her crying. "Come on," he said coaxingly "lets get you to my house so you can dry off." She eventually agreed and allowed him to help her off the ground and down the street to his apartment that he shared with his dad, who, luckily, wasn't home from work yet.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

After getting both Sora and himself dried off, Matt headed into the kitchen to get them both drinks. When he came back, he saw her staring off into space with a horrified expression on her face. Once he got nearer to her and reached out his arm, she shrunk away from him like he was going to burn her and started whimpering piteously. "Sora! Sora, its okay I'm not going to hurt you." He exclaimed, and was relieved when she relaxed slightly.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

Matt gave Sora her drink, watching her carefully, and tried to talk to her and take her away from her sad thoughts about her lost loved ones, but stopped when she refused to do anything but nod her head at everything he said.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)_

"Sora," he said softly after a long silence, "I know how you feel. You miss them and wonder why it happened to you, why they were taken away. But it won't help just sitting around and getting depressed. I know. I felt the same way when my parents got divorced and took T.K. away from-" he was interrupted when she stood abruptly and shouted, "NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU CAN AT LEAST SEE T.K. AND YOUR MOM WHENEVER YOU WANT! MY SISTER AND FATHER WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO TRULY UNDERSTOOD AND CARED ABOUT ME AND I CAN'T SEE THEM ANYMORE BECAUSE THEY'RE DEAD!" With that she turned and ran out of the apartment, leaving Matt to run after her.

_  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me_

He caught up to her just outside his apartment building and wrapped his arms around her as she suddenly collapsed, exhausted and sobbing into his arms. "No one really cares about me, Matt." She whispered into his chest as he embraced her. "That's not true Sora," he answered, pushing her to arms length. "Your mother loves you, and so do Tai, Mimi, and the rest of the digidestened." As she avoided his eyes, his voice dropped to a whisper, "I don't know what I'd do without you Sora." Matt then lifted her chin with a finger and stared into her now dull cinnamon eyes. "I-I love you." He breathed, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

As he broke away, he watched as, before his very eyes, a small sparkle returned to the beautiful cinnamon orbs, and a timid smile graced her lips. Sora leaned her head on Matt's shoulder as he wrapped a protective arm around her and gently started to lead her home. After a few steps he heard her breath, "Thank you Matt." Before closing her eyes and allowing herself to be led back to her house.

_You found me_

AN- ummm…..ok… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm not sure if it sucked or if it was any good at all, but that's why I have you guys! So do a brand new author a favor! Go to the bottom of the screen and click that pretty little purple button. Then tell me what you thought of it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but pointless flames will be used to burn the crappy summer reading book I had to read.


End file.
